Welcome Home
by TheCaptainandThePostulant
Summary: Jean and Lucien share a romantic moment when he returns home from the police station one evening early on in their engagement. Disclaimer: I own nothing (unfortunately). I would be so grateful if you would leave a review; I REALLY love reviews! Thanks for reading :)


**Author's Note: I am having so much fun writing these little one - shots for you all! I hope you're enjoying reading them just as much as I'm enjoying writing them. I'm thinking about doing a multi-chapter fic in the near future but I'm not sure what to write about. If any of you have any suggestions, let me know! Happy reading :)**

* * *

Jean smirked against her fiance's lips as he walked her backwards into her study one evening, her arms tightening around Lucien's neck as he closed the door behind them before resting one hand on the small of her back and pulling her close. His other hand came up to rest on her jaw beneath the curtain of her hair, his thumb tracing the sharpness of it as he brushed kiss after kiss against her lips. She was able to feel the subtle scrape of his beard against her chin; against her face, and it made her sigh in satisfaction.

He traced the seam of her lower lip with his tongue as he began to walk her backwards again, Jean sliding her fingers into his hair as she parted her lips beneath his own and allowed him to deepen their kiss. She revelled in the feeling of the blonde strands slipping through the gaps in her fingers as though they were grains of sand, an exclamation of surprise escaping her when his hands suddenly came to rest on her hips and he lifted her to sit atop his desk. 'Lucien!' She panted, a smile forming on her lips as he held her face.

'I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since I left the house this morning.' He said, his breathing ragged when he leaned his forehead against hers. 'That kiss that you gave me at the front door was quite something.' He watched a blush rise in her cheeks, nothing but love for her living in his eyes as he rested his hands on her legs and brought them to wrap around his waist. He then gave her cheeks a warm stroke with both of his hands, running the tip of his nose up and down the bridge of her own a number of times.

He felt her snake her arms around his neck once again after several silent seconds had passed between them, seeing the smirk that was on her lips when he looked up into her eyes as she began to run her nails up and down the back of his neck. 'You minx.' He growled as he brought her back into his strong embrace.

'I'm not the same woman I was a couple of months ago, Lucien.' She reminded him, her voice soft.

'You sure aren't.' He lowered his gaze to her lips before leaning forward to kiss her, sighing against her as she teased the thin hairs at the nape of his neck with her fingertips. This time she was the one to initiate a deeper kiss by swiping her tongue against his lower lip, his hold of her tightening when he parted his lips beneath hers and she touched her tongue to his. Her hands ventured down to the front of his chest while their lips caressed and their tongues tangled, her nimble fingers loosening the knot of his tie with ease.

She tossed his tie onto the floor once she had undone it and removed it from around her beloved's neck, the tension that had been building up within Lucien all day leaving him when she started to run her hands up and down his chest. Her heart raced when she felt him tangle his fingers in her curls, a little whimper escaping her as he pressed his lips firmer to hers when she set about unbuttoning his shirt. She stopped halfway down the row of buttons, allowing her fingertips to explore the coarse blonde hairs on his chest.

'Darling Jean.' Lucien murmured as he started dotting kisses across her cheek, his hands slipping inside the opening of her cardigan to rest on her waist through her cream blouse. She revelled in the feeling of his beard scraping her skin as he trailed kisses along her jaw, warm open-mouthed kisses that he knew she adored, and she leaned her forehead against his shoulder when his lips sought out her slender neck.

He whispered words of love and terms of endearment into her skin, his thumbs tracing the curves of her waist as she nuzzled his shoulder and ran her hands along the length of his arms through the sleeves of his shirt. She was certain that she could stay like this forever - held in his arms as he brushed kiss after kiss against her skin - and never tire of it, but when she felt him start to unbutton her blouse she knew she needed to put a stop to things before they spiralled out of control. 'Lucien.' She whispered as she brought her hands to his chest, a small smile on her lips as she pushed to create space between them.

'I'm sorry.' He breathed, kissing her on the forehead.

She shook her head in response as she fastened the buttons that he had opened. 'Don't apologise to me.' She told him, lacing her arms around his neck when she looked up into his eyes again. 'The thought of being intimate with you is so exciting, but I still think that we should wait until after the wedding. I didn't tell Christopher that when he made advances and that's still one of my biggest regrets.' Lucien nodded.

'You don't have to explain yourself to me.' He reassured her, running a hand over her hair.

The two of them shared a smile before she leaned forward to brush a kiss against his cheek, rolling her eyes when she heard the faint ping of the timer from the kitchen. 'Well,' She ran her hands across his shoulders and down his arms before allowing him to help her down from his desk, 'I have to go and get dinner finished and you have work to do.' Lucien hummed in response as he held her against his chest. 'I love you so much.' She whispered, cupping his cheek in her hand and stroking his beard with her thumb.

'I love you too.' He pecked her lips. 'More than you know.'

He released her from his hold then and allowed her to leave his study while he set about fastening up the buttons on his shirt. 'Oh, darling?' Jean popped her head around the doorframe, causing him to smile as he raised a brow at her. 'Welcome home.' She winked before heading for the kitchen again, causing him to chuckle as he lowered himself down into the chair at his desk and opened up the file from his new case.

As he leaned back in his chair he smiled to himself.

His sweet Jean really had given him the _perfect_ welcome home.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please review! x**


End file.
